The recent introduction of sustained-released technology and topical repellent formulations has resulted in a surge of activity to evaluate these formulations against biting arthropods. Many such evaluations are conducted using a test apparatus such as described in the American Society for Testing Materials (ASTM) Designation Standard E951-89 "Standard Test Methods for Laboratory Testing of Non-Commercial Mosquito Repellent Formulations On the Skin". The test apparatus described in the Standard is made of PLEXIGLASS and includes a cellulose acetate slide. This test apparatus is handcrafted, which makes it expensive ($25 to $34 per apparatus) and nonexpendable. In addition, this apparatus cannot be autoclaved so that cleaning and drying problems preclude immediate reuse.
Various other cages or the like have been disclosed in the prior art. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,413,958 (Artig), a pet animal shelter having a clear plastic top is disclosed. An educational observatory for insects including a transparent plastic top is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,626,902 (Orfei). Another insect study station having an elongated, transparent cylinder which might be made of glass, acrylic, or polyvinyl chloride is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,267 (Patterson).